Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20161201183222
I’m always looking for ways to procrastinate and was looking to make another list, so without further ado, I present to you my top ten (well, technically eleven) favorite same sex ships. 10) Tony/Maxxie and Ian/Caleb *tie* I couldn’t decide between these two ships because, although both couples are problematic and received shoddy treatment from the writers, both of them had real, genuine connections and their stories touched me. Despite Tony/Maxxie never having any romantic interactions between 1x06, I believe they truly had complicated, unresolved, yet genuine feelings for one another. The sexual tension between them was palpable and although they were very problematic, they were such an intriguing pair and so entertaining to watch. However, it wasn’t until Season 2 that I fell in love with their friendship and the idea of them as a romantic pairing. Maxxie was Tony’s rock as he was recovering from being hit by a bus. He stood by his side and showed unconditional compassion, patience, understanding, and acceptance when he was trying to learn everything again. As far as Ian/Caleb, I knew they wouldn’t last because Ian and Mickey are soulmates and were going to get back together in the future. I accepted that and I am ashamed of the writers for making Caleb cheat to prop a possible Gallavich reunion; there was no need to demonize a black, bisexual man when the fandom was doing so from his first appearance. Anyway, before the cheating debacle, I really loved these two despite Gallavich being my OTP. Caleb offered stability in Ian’s life when he needed it the most. The two of them accepted each other unconditionally and had a happy, healthy, and stable relationship for the most part despite having very troubled and dark pasts. I knew they were going to break up, but the writers should have made them break up on amicable terms to show that they helped each other grow and had a stable, loving relationship. 9) Nicky/Morello Similar to other ships on this list, I love these two as friends and potential lovers. They have a very complicated, complex history that tells of friendship, conflict, sexual tension, and unresolved romantic feelings. The fact that they met in prison and began this affair while Morello was supposedly engaged to Christopher adds yet another layer of complication and moral ambiguity to this pair. The reason I love them, in addition to them having a complex, interesting background and history, is that they are always there for one another and have a very deep bond. Both girls have struggled with mental illness and drug addiction, respectively, and they show nothing but unconditional love, support, and acceptance for each other. One of the most touching moments was after the whole Christopher debacle in Season 2, Morello turned to Nicky for comfort, crying about how no one will ever love her, and in turn Nicky tells Morello she’s a sweet, beautiful girl who she does love. 8) Fiona/Imogen Fiona and Imogen are one of those couples that you never thought would get together, but once they do, you can’t picture them with anyone else. They were perfectly suited for one another: Imogen found someone who would accept her for all of her quirks, and Fiona found someone who would love her unconditionally even though she was led to believe she was unlovable, damaged goods. They came into each other’s life when they needed it the most and provided each other stability, acceptance, friendship, support, and unconditional love. To me, they’ll always be endgame. 7) Paige/Alex Palex has always been one of my favorite D:TNG ships and they are so often overshadowed by the heavyweights like Semma, Parcy, and Jiberty (and don’t get me wrong, those ships are OTP’s for me as well). They’re another couple that I never expected to get together given the fact that they were from completely different friendship groups, social classes, and contrasted in several ways. However, after Alex’s character was developed a bit more, we learn that Alex and Paige share more similarities than they originally thought - they are both fierce, sassy, and tough, yet deeply loving, loyal, and sensitive. They both have been shaped by experiences of abuse, pain, and heartbreak. They were able to form a deep connection based on shared experiences and personality traits, and that flourished into a loving relationship. They brought out the best in one another - they were able to keep each other grounded as well as bringing out fun, carefree sides of each other when they needed it the most. I wish they were endgame and I still think Alex’s send off was utter bullshit. I hate how a beautiful couple I love was given such a shitty ending. 6) Mini/Franky It’s been almost four years since I finished Skins and yet, I’m still bitter that these two were sidelined for Malo. Unlike Malo, Mini and Franky would have made so much sense as a couple. They had growth, development, unresolved sexual tension, and genuine feelings for one another. They went from enemies to friends to potential lovers with true, unresolved feelings (and you all know how one of my favorite tropes for ships is enemies to lovers). They had a deep, genuine bond and always looked out for, protected, and supported each other during the most difficult of times. 5) Emily/Alison These two are complicated, messy, complex, and have had years of noteworthy history and development. I initially did not ship them because based on flashbacks, Ali treated Emily like dirt and Emily deserved a lot better than that. However, after we learn more about Alison we learn that she only treated Emily that way because she was scared, confused, emotionally damaged, and was trying to protect herself from her growing feelings for Emily by pushing her away. It still doesn’t excuse Ali’s past treatment of Emily, but it makes sense from a psychological standpoint. However, Ali and Emily are not the same people they once were. They both have grown as individuals: Emily has become more confident, self-assured, and assertive and does not have time for anyone’s shit, especially Ali’s. Ali has become more compassionate and empathetic after experiencing the same type of pain she once inflicted on her victims. Emily makes Ali a better, kinder, softer person, and Ali makes Emily stronger. They may not have worked well in the past, but I believe they are perfectly suited for each other now and deserve to be officially canonized - chop chop, writers! 4) Emily/Maya As much as I love Emilson, Emaya will always be my favorite Emily ship. Maya’s time was tragically cut short, but the impact she left on Emily will last forever. She helped Emily go from this scared, unsure lesbian afraid to come out to this bold, confident young woman with an equally bold, beautiful girlfriend by her side. Similar to Ali, Maya made Emily a stronger individual. Not to mention, there was so much unconditional love between these two and they always fought to be together, until the darkest of times. They are heartbreakingly tragic and beautiful, and will always be one of my favorite PLL ships. 3) Naomi/Emily A ship that deserved so, so much better than the horrible ending they got. Naomi and Emily are one of those ships that have so much history, development, sentimentality, sacrifice, and love between them. They intrigued me from the first episode of Season 3 when it was revealed that they had history and had previously kissed. That made them extremely interesting to me since the feelings were there, it was just external forces (such as people who would judge them if they began a relationship) that were keeping them apart. They had their struggles and I don’t condone the negative shit that went down between them (like when Naomi cheated), but it truly made them a raw, complex, realistic pairing. Throughout their entire relationship, they fought to be together, they overcame the several adversities and struggles they faced, they made each other more loving, open, stronger, and better people, and the amount of love they had for one another continued to grow stronger every day. Nothing could tear them apart - except for Naomi’s untimely death. 2) Poussey/Soso Another couple that ended tragically and horrifically. Poussey and Soso were made for each other. Before they found one another, they were completely lost, lonely, and emotionally damaged individuals. Poussey wanted to love someone who would love her back and Soso wanted a friend who would accept and support her as she struggled with depression. Poussey saved Soso’s life after she overdosed, fiercely defended her and called out the people who drove her to attempt suicide, and provided her with unconditional friendship, support, and companionship as she seeked help for her depression. Eventually, their friendship flourished into an unconditional, intense love. Whenever they had their problems, they were able to fix them in a mature way and came back even stronger. They were able to heal together and gave each other the unconditional love, support, and acceptance that they so desperately wanted. I’m not going to talk about Poussey’s death, because that was some absolutely disgusting bullshit, but the only positive thing that came out of it was that we saw Soso save Suzanne’s life after she was crushed by the book case (which came from a place of deep guilt and a sense of responsibility for Poussey’s death) - this ship truly came full circle and the impact that Poussey had on Soso’s life will stay with her forever. 1) Ian/Mickey One of the most controversial, problematic, raw, and complex pairings I have ever shipped, yet they still remain my favorite same sex ship and one of my most beloved OTPs. I don’t condone the physical and verbal abuse that has occurred between them, but this is Shameless and the true essence of the show is that everyone is morally ambiguous in some way and every pairing has some problematic elements to it. Despite the problems that Gallavich has faced, they have grown to have a deep, passionate, raw, unconditional, and undying love for one another that withstands all of life’s problems that get thrown their way. Ian helped thaw Mickey’s heart and taught him to accept his sexuality, and overall made him a much better, more loving, and more accepting person. Mickey helped Ian through his bipolar disorder and never once rejected him because of it. I’m looking forward to their reunion because after all they’ve gone through together and individually, they deserve a happy ending.